The rules of It's over
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: UsUk- "Y cuando nos encontremos, que estoy seguro que lo haremos... todo lo que fue en ese entonces, aún seguirá allí. Dejándolo pasar, estaré callado; y tu pensarás que ya te he olvidado." -White flag, Dido.


_Disclaimer:_

Los personajes son de mi amado Himaruya.

Mi asombroso ser se dejó influir por dos canciones mientras escribía este fic. La primera, _Hello_ , de Adele. Y la segunda pero no menos importante… _White Flag_ , de Dido. (El titulo de la historia proviene de la segunda.)

* * *

 **The rules of "It's over"**

 _ **POV Alfred**_

Guardé mi teléfono móvil en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que repetía dicha acción. Talvez mandar un mensaje de texto sería menos complicado, pero sabía que él no lo tomaría con seriedad si lo hacía de esa forma… y se podría decir que ya había cometido demasiados errores como para darme el lujo de llevar a cabo uno más.

Nuevamente saqué el móvil y observé mi reflejo en la pantalla del mismo… Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez él estuviese sintiéndose como yo en ese momento, y que tal vez fuese él quien me llamase, pero yo sabía que eso no sucedería.

Todos tenemos razones para hacer lo que hacemos, y tanto Arthur como yo sabíamos que no podía quedarme bajo su cuidado para siempre.

Sabía que lo había lastimado, y eso era lo que me lastimaba a mí.

Años habían pasado desde aquel día en el que le vi postrarse ante mí con lágrimas que se fundían con las gotas de lluvia. Años habían pasado… pero mi sentimiento de culpabilidad no desaparecía, aunque con el tiempo él y yo hubiésemos llegado a ser aliados nuevamente, y que incluso ambos hubiésemos aprendido a fingir que el dolor no tenía poder sobre nosotros… los dos sabíamos que aquel 4 de Julio aún nos hería.

Observé nuevamente mi teléfono, suspiré y me armé de valor… No podía echarme para atrás. Yo era un héroe, y no podía permitir que esos sentimientos me hicieran sentirme como el malo de la película.

Verifiqué la hora que sería en Londres… 3:40 P.M, bueno… creo que era buena hora para disculparme.

Marqué el número que me sabía de memoria y me acerqué el móvil al oído, mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente y eso me molestaba, no era la primera vez que hablaba con él por teléfono…

—¿Hola? —Escuché la voz del inglés.

Intenté responder pero mi voz enmudeció…

—¿Alfred…? ¿Es está otra de tus bromas sin sentido? —Esta vez parecía más bien irritado.

—Eh… ¡NO! —Grité temiendo que colgase sin permitirme hacer lo que deseaba. —¿C-cómo estás? —Pregunté intentando evitar el silencio incomodo que odiaba.

Escuché el suspiró cansado de Arthur y lo conocía tan bien que podría jurar que en ese momento estaría rodando los ojos.

—¿De verdad me estás llamando para saber eso? —Intentó evadir mi pregunta.

—¿Podrías dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas? —Susurré para mí mismo… pero el seguramente escuchó, pues el permaneció en silencio.

—¿A-Arthur? —Quise asegurarme que él todavía estuviese allí.

—Estoy ocupado, no todos tenemos tiempo que perder como tú. —Fue su respuesta antes de colgar.

Mi teléfono seguía pegado a mi oreja y un pitido molesto me indicaba que la llamada había sido finalizada.

Quise golpear el teléfono contra el piso, pero esa no era la manera en la que un héroe actuaría… otra vez lo había arruinado.

Suspiré y decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto… seguramente eso me hubiera traído menos problemas desde el principio.

* * *

 _ **POV Arthur**_

" _Hola, Soy yo… otra vez. ¿Podemos vernos?"_

Leí y re-leí una y otra vez el estúpido mensaje que había recibido de Alfred…

El estadounidense no parecía comprender realmente lo que causaba en mí, a pesar de que llevábamos una cantidad considerable de años teniendo conversaciones "aceptables" no podía decir que me agradase la idea de que cada vez que él empezase una conversación todo terminase igual… siempre en una discusión.

Era como si el desease mantener viva la herida que había en mí… a veces creía que lo hacía a propósito, tal vez por venganza por haberle querido demasiado, seguramente se burlaba de mí cada vez que lograba hacerme perder la compostura de caballero que había forjado tras aquellos años de dolor.

Seguramente el americano creía que el tiempo curaría ese dolor, pero se equivocaba… el tiempo no tenía ese "mágico don" del que muchos hablaban; más bien, era como el vino de la rana francesa… mientras más tiempo pasaba mucho más valor adquiría, y en mi caso… aunque no le dejase verlo… aumentaba el dolor.

Estaba cansado de todo aquello, y sabía que no terminaría hasta que me dejase de importar el pasado, o que dejase en claro como me sentía actualmente. Así que por primera vez desde el día en que me hirió quise verle para rememorar todo aquello.

* * *

 _ **POV Alfred**_

 **-Llamada entrante de Arthur Kirkland-**

—¡¿Hola? ¿Arthur?! —Pregunté casi sin creer que él estuviese llamándome… aunque talvez lo había hecho por error así que no debía emocionarme demasiado.

No obtuve respuesta alguna… y supuse que probablemente el inglés realmente me había marcado por error, aunque eso me decepcionaba en cierto modo…

—¿Puedes escucharme? —Pregunté con la esperanza de que él me respondiese.

—¿Dónde estás? —Resonó la voz de Arthur.

La ilusión nuevamente se apoderó de mí.

—Estoy en California. —Respondí inmediatamente.

—Idiota… si vas a pedirme que nos encontremos al menos asegúrate de estar cerca… no del otro lado del mundo. —Creo que debí haber pensado en ello antes.

—¡Ese no es ningún problema! —No podía quedar en ridículo nuevamente. —Tomaré el siguiente avión a Londres, no me molestaría si fueses por mí al aeropuerto… ¡ah! Y también pasaré la noche en tu casa…

—¡Alfred! Tsk…—Escuché como interrumpía mis palabras. —No puedes hacer ese tipo de planes por ti mismo sin antes consultarme, no te críe de esa forma… Yo iré a California.

No respondí a ello… mi mente estaba analizando cuidadosamente esa frase demasiado paternal.

—Tomaré tu silencio como aprobación, nos vemos. —Le escuché mencionar antes de colgar una vez más.

Esta vez no le di demasiada importancia, al contrario… mi mente se había transportado a aquellos días en los que Arthur era al que yo admiraba; si, aquellos días en los que yo aún tenía un alma inocente…

Recordé la vez en que le conocí, yo era demasiado joven como para comprender lo que realmente sucedía… las peleas sin sentido que el francés y el inglés llevaban acabo frente a mí, se convirtieron común con el tiempo, pero el recordar en específico una de esas peleas fue la que me hizo bajar la cabeza.

Aquella vez Francis había puesto frente a mí un plato de comida que olía realmente bien… pero algo estaba mal, recordaba el haber observado el semblante decaído de Arthur, lo cual me llamó la atención. Me había acercado a él porque no quería verle así… deseaba que sus ojos verdes emitieran el brillo con el que me habían visto por primera vez, como si yo fuese lo más valioso que hubiese visto… y lo logré. A partir de ese día me había propuesto el verle feliz… no quería ver aquella expresión de tristeza en su rostro.

Arthur me cuidaba y protegía porqué yo en realidad era lo más valioso para él en ese momento, y yo dejaba que él me cuidase y protegiese porque no quería verle triste… Incluso quise llamarle "Hermano Mayor" pero no me lo permitió.

Una vez más vino a mi mente el recuerdo de Arthur llorando frente a mí bajo la lluvia de aquel 4 de Julio… yo le hice sufrir mucho más, aun cuando lo que deseaba era verle feliz.

¿Qué me llevo a hacerlo? ¿Me estaba arrepintiendo de haberme independizado?

Fruncí el ceño ante ese pensamiento. No… no me arrepentía de haber buscado lo mejor para mi gente, no podía darle la espalda a mi propio pueblo solamente porque tenía caprichos que cumplir.

Pero eso no quería decir que no me doliese el hecho de haber abandonado a Inglaterra casi de la misma forma en la que le había visto aquella mañana en la que me propuse hacerle sonreír cada día.

Suspiré y volví al presente… revivir aquellos momentos no me beneficiarían en nada, era como cuando entraba a mi oscuro, viejo y gran depósito para limpiarlo… simplemente lograba deprimirme.

Lo mejor sería prepararme para la llegada del británico.

* * *

 _ **POV Arthur**_

Suspiré después de haber terminado aquella llamada…

Me dirigí a mi habitación con la intención de empacar, no estaría demasiado tiempo fuera de mi territorio, pero de igual forma decidí preparar suficiente equipaje para una semana.

El tan solo pensar en lo largo que era el viaje me molestaba en cierto modo… La distancia entre nuestros países era tan grande como nuestras diferencias.

¿Cuál sería el resultado de todo aquello?

Estados Unidos y yo somos totalmente diferentes… ¿Para qué molestarme en hacer un viaje hasta su casa en vez de arreglar todo en una simple llamada telefónica? Cierto… él siempre me hacía perder la cordura, lo mejor sería tenerlo frente a mí para cuando eso sucediese, así al menos podría darle un golpe.

Terminé de preparar mis cosas y me dirigí al aeropuerto, conseguir un vuelo a California no era mayor cosa, por lo que después de haber permanecido varias horas en el avión por fin llegué a mi destino.

Viajar era tan cansado… incluso cuando lo único que hacía era permanecer sentado observando la ventanilla del avión, tal vez simplemente eran los años los que me hacían sentir así, no pude evitar el pensar en que secretos podría tener China para soportar todos los tediosos viajes que él llevaba acabo.

Mis pensamientos se reorganizaron cuando mi vista se topó con aquellos ojos azules que conocía bien, a pesar de la distancia que aún había entre nosotros podía percibir la nostalgia que emanaban.

Caminé hacía el estadounidense y su expresión cambió a una sonrisa torcida… Algo no estaba bien… ¿Dónde estaba su bienvenida bulliciosa?

—¿Te parece bien si vamos a mi casa a dejar tu equipaje y luego salimos a dar una vuelta? —La pregunta me dejo confundido, ¿realmente ese era Estados Unidos?

Observé cuidadosamente al hombre que se hallaba frente a mí, tal vez Alfred le había pedido a Canadá que fuese al aeropuerto por mí… pero definitivamente no era Matthew el que estaba frente a mí. Tanto Nantucket como Texas confirmaban que ese era el mismísimo Alfred.

Luego de asentir tras la pregunta del americano, le observé tomar una de mis valijas y empezar a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¿A-Alfred? —Mi voz tembló tras pronunciar su nombre.

Él se detuvo y me observo sobre su hombro.

—¿Sucede algo? —Le escuché preguntar.

—Bueno… ¿Estás enfermo? —Cuestioné tratando de encontrar alguna conexión a su extraño comportamiento.

—¿Hmm? —Su rostro de confusión me aclaró que no sabía a lo que me refería…

—Hablo sobre tu comportamiento, no estás actuando como sueles hacerlo. —Mencioné mientras me acercaba a él nuevamente.

—¿No es esta la forma en la que me criaste? —Preguntó antes de continuar caminando.

Esas palabras me hicieron fruncir el ceño, ¿acaso trataba de hacerme sentir culpable? Pero yo también podía unirme a ese juego… Yo era el Gran Imperio Británico, y no le permitiría seguir hiriéndome.

Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio que se formó dentro del auto del de ojos azules, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo duraría aquello, la hiperactividad de Alfred debía de estallar en cualquier segundo, yo solo debía esperar pacientemente.

—Espérame aquí, dejaré tus cosas adentro… volveré enseguida. —Mencionó mientras salía del auto.

Estaba tan enfrascado esperando el momento en que Alfred volviese a la normalidad que había perdido tanto la noción del tiempo como del camino, y ahora estábamos frente a la casa del americano. Le observé bajar las valijas del auto y luego llevarlas a su estancia, luego de unos minutos le vi regresar nuevamente a mi lado.

—¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir en específico? —Me preguntó antes de encender el auto.

Le observé detenidamente antes de suspirar.

—Alfred, no estoy aquí para hacer turismo. Tenemos que hablar. —Le respondí mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

—En ese caso no iremos a un lugar tranquilo. —Mencionó mientras presionaba el acelerador.

No tenía idea alguna de saber a donde íbamos, pero la bulliciosa ciudad poco a poco empezó a tornarse silenciosa.

—¿Puedo saber a dónde nos dirigimos? —Pregunté tras la pequeña muestra de curiosidad que había en mí.

—Iremos a un lugar cerca de la playa, es el lugar más tranquilo que conozco, además la vista es increíble. —Respondió casi inmediatamente.

Algo dentro de mí se removió inquietantemente… ¿Qué era esto? Uno no va a la playa a altas horas de la noche para hacer sentir culpable a otro… ¿Acaso era otro de sus estúpidos juegos?

—Llegamos. —Anunció el americano mientras apagaba el motor del auto. Ambos salimos al mismo tiempo, y la brisa marina golpeó mi rostro.

Observé todo lo que nos rodeaba, se podría decir que estábamos en medio de la nada… solamente la arena, el mar y el montón de astros celestes adornaba el cielo nos acompañaban. Esto no tenía sentido… se suponía que esta era una playa en California, ¿dónde se suponía que estaba toda la gente?

—Puedes estar tranquilo, nadie nos está observando. —Mencionó Alfred mientras se recostaba contra su auto.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no estaba seguro si había sido debido a la brisa que seguía llegando del mar, o si había sido el tono un tanto seductor que noté en la voz del americano.

Me golpeé mentalmente, este lugar me estaba haciendo tener ideas extrañas.

—¿Por qué querías que nos encontrásemos? —Pregunté sin rodeos, quería terminar esto cuanto antes y volver a casa.

—Inglaterra… no… Arthur…—Sus ojos demostraban inseguridad, y su voz sonaba igual que en el teléfono.

No mencioné nada al respecto.

—Yo solo quería decirte que… Lamento el haberte hecho daño. —No había duda alguna… este lugar me estaba haciendo escuchar locuras.

Mi cuerpo empezó a tensarse tras notar la mirada inquisitiva que Alfred estaba dándome.

Una risa fingida brotó de mi garganta.

—¿Te estás escuchando? No sé de que hablas. —Respondí no queriendo demostrar debilidad, seguramente lo único que deseaba era burlarse de mí. Podía verlo venir… actuando todo cool por ahora, y luego sus molestas carcajadas estallarían dejándome avergonzado.

—Lo estoy diciendo de verdad. —Mencionó mientras un leve matiz rojizo empezaba a adornar sus mejillas.

—Alfred… deja de bromear conmigo, mírate… seguramente te has enfermado, tu rostro está enrojeciendo. —Acerqué mis manos a su rostro, seguramente estaba delirando por culpa de alguna fiebre.

Mis manos hicieron contacto con sus mejillas, pero no había señal alguna de fiebre, justo cuando iba a alejarme sentí como sus manos se apoderaban de las mías.

—Arthur, realmente quiero que me perdones. —Fruncí el ceño tras oír aquello.

—¿Quieres que olvide todo el dolor que me has causado a través de los años? —Pregunté arrogantemente mientras trataba de librar mis manos de las suyas.

—No. —La voz de Alfred sonaba más segura tras aquella palabra. —No quiero que olvides, quiero enmendar el daño que hice. Quiero que dejes de sufrir por mi culpa.

El de lentes no me dejaba alejarme de él, forcejeé nuevamente, pero lo único que logré fue perder el equilibro, ambos caímos sobre la arena tras aquella batalla y las cosas solo empeoraron.

Ahora Alfred se hallaba sobre mí, impidiéndome moverme.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces idiota?! —Pregunté mientras tomaba un puño de arena y se lo lanzaba al rostro. Acción de la cual me arrepentí, pues la arena también cayó sobre mí rostro.

—¿Por qué no me crees Arthur? Quiero que seas feliz, pero a ti parece no importarte. —Le escuché decir.

¿Qué no me importaba? El idiota ese no sabía que yo estaba allí porque quería arreglar todo… era él quien había empezado a actuar de forma extraña para confundirme.

Sentí algo húmedo caer sobre una de mis mejillas y entonces me percaté de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de Alfred.

Eso me desconcentró. ¿Cuántas veces había visto llorar a Alfred? El americano no era de los que hacían eso en público.

—Arthur… por favor. —Susurró entre sollozos.

Repentinamente mi vista se volvió aguosa, y no pude evitar derramar las lágrimas que trataba de contener. Eso no estaba bien, no quería llorar por el pasado… pero me di cuenta que no estaba llorando por ello, sino más bien porque la mirada azulada de Alfred parecía destrozarse en el mismo dolor que yo había sentido durante años.

—A-Alfred…—Mencioné su nombre como si temiera herirle con mi voz.

—Por favor, ya no puedo fingir que estoy bien cuando sé todo el daño que te he hecho. —Mencionó mientras se dejaba caer sobre mí y me envolvía con sus brazos en un torpe abrazo. —Sé que no debería estar haciendo que revivas tu dolor, ni querer que me ames, pero esto es lo que siento.

La voz de Alfred resonaba junto a mi oído a pesar de ser solamente un leve susurró.

—Créeme, no quiero seguir complicando tu vida, o que volvamos a ser lo mismo de antes. —Está vez Alfred levantó su rostro, el cual quedó a escasos centímetros del mío.

—Arthur… muchos años han pasado desde que me di cuenta que he estado enamorado de ti, pero también puedo ver todo el daño que te causé, y comprendo si no quieres volver a verme, pero antes que todo esto acabé y te marches odiándome quisiera que me permitieras hacer esto…—Antes de que Alfred me dijera que era lo que quería, percibí su rostro acortar completamente la distancia que tenía con el mío, y una suave presión sobre mis labios me hizo permanecer estoico.

¿Este era un sueño? No lo sabía… pero no era la primera vez que imaginaba un momento como ese.

Los labios de Alfred eran tan suaves como los imaginaba, y aunque sabía que no era buena idea el pensar en aquello, no tenía caso alguno evitarlo.

Salí de mi ensimismamiento al darme cuenta que Alfred había terminado el beso y empezaba a levantarse rápidamente.

Ahora, yo era el único tirado en la arena, mi cuerpo temblaba… no por el viento que empezaba a remplazar la ausencia del americano, sino más bien porque temí que Alfred me abandonase nuevamente.

Ante ese presentimiento me levanté y lancé sobre él, siendo Alfred el que esta vez callera sobre la arena.

—¡Idiota! —No pude evitar gritar. —Solo tú podrías suponer estupideces como esas… Te dije que no podías hacer esa clase de planes sin consultarme primero, ¿no pensaste en la posibilidad de que a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho sufrir… alejarte solo lo empeoraría? Además… me tomaste desprevenido con el beso… así que no lo disfruté.

Mis palabras salieron sin el consentimiento de mi mente, y mi cuerpo se reveló contra mí sentido común… ahora era yo él que se besaba descarada y desesperadamente a Alfred, por supuesto no obtuve resistencia alguna de su parte…

El frio empezaba a hacerme recordar el lugar en el que nos hallábamos, pero mi sangre hervía a través de mis venas, mi respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada y no quería alejarme de Alfred; sin embargo, debía recordar que era un caballero… y ya me había rebajado lo suficiente al haberle besado de aquella forma.

Una de las manos de Alfred acarició mi rostro, sus ojos azules me observaban como si yo fuese lo único que él quisiese ver, y no pude evitar el sentirme satisfecho con ello.

Tal vez… después de tantos años, mi herida había empezado a sanar en aquel momento.

* * *

 **Fin!**

Rayos… me pregunto porque cuando escribo UsUk siempre tengo que mencionar el 4 de Julio.

¿Qué que hago aquí? Pues tras analizar seriamente que mi vida no va a mejorar en ningún momento pronto, decidí que voy a usar mi tiempo para retomar mis fics, porque no hay nada que realmente merezca mi atención tanto como eso.

Así que sí… mi hiatus temporal ha terminado. Y pronto me verán más seguido por aquí. (Aunque no lo quieran.)

Hasta entonces Sayonara!


End file.
